A New Case
by CaptainFrosty
Summary: Supernatural x Once Upon a Time Crossover - When Sam and Dean Winchester rock into an unknown town by the name of Storybrooke due to word of a strange temperature drop, they find the people that reside there are about as strange as the monsters they hunt.
1. Prologue

**Hey guys. I'm now officially addicted to Supernatural, so yea... I'm only up to Season 6 right now, so this is just going to be a sort of story that's not connected to ANY of the plots. This is set at the end of 4x12 OUaT-wise. This is the prologue, so enjoy!**

**Disclaimer; I don't own Once Upon a Time, or Supernatural!**

**Also, apologies for the lack of updates for pretty much all of my stories. I'm sort of writing the next chapter of Over The Years, but I'm really not feeling it, so this is coming into existence. Stick around and keep insisting that I write some more of your favourite stories, and I'll eventually get it done!**

**R&amp;R my babies!**

* * *

Sam and Dean Winchester were standing together, frowning down at a map, an open ancient book lying open beside it. The two looked completely and utterly baffled, gazes sliding from the book and back to the map. " Do you see it? " The tall male asked, and the shorter one shot a slow glare at his brother. " Do you think I would have seen it and not said something? " He grumbled, and they both turned back to the long sheet of thick paper, Sam pursing his lips. " Well, Bobby said it was near Boston, but I can't see the place anywhere. I mean, this is a detailed map, it should be here... " He trailed off, sighing heavily in exasperation.

" That's because it isn't on the map. " Came a gruff voice from beside them, and the brothers have a jolt of surprise as they whipped their heads around to the direction of the sound. Castiel stood there, in all his trench-coat glory, nodding to the map. " It isn't listed, and it never will. Storybrooke is kept quiet, and it actually is a miracle that you boys heard of the situation there. You can't get in there by driving, but I can send you in. " Dean frowned at the angel, shaking his head in confusion. " Wait, what? Why can't we drive in - Is there no road or something? What town has no road? "

" No, it does have a road, but it is protected with a curse. However, angels can avoid that curse - I'll send you in. " Castiel rumbled, and the Winchesters waited. " Well? " Sam mumbled in expectation after a minute of them all staring at each other. " There is something you need to know. " The dark-haired male said, as if he wasn't just standing silently for a good sixty seconds. " The people there are... Well, they're different. You boys have been through a lot, but this bunch are going to be new to you. They are from a different realm. "

" What, you mean like hell or heaven, or purgatory? " Dean asked him, sharing a glance with his giant of a brother, but the angel shook his head. " No, not like that. I believe you call them ' fairytales '. " He sighed, and Dean's gaze widened. " Okay, so you're telling me these guys are _fairytale characters_? " He asked him, Sam's jaw just hanging open, slack. " Exactly. Good luck. " Castiel raised his hands to their foreheads. " Hang on, we don't- " Dean's objections fell to deaf ears as their surroundings were morphed from forest to a town's road, with a tall clock-tower standing behind them.

" Great. _Thanks Cas_! " He roared up at the sky, shaking his fist.


	2. Chapter 1

**And here is Chapter 2! Enjoy! Oh, and, um, Dean sorta gets hurt.**

**Disclaimer; If I owned Supernatural or Once Upon a Time, there would be a whole lot more than a simple story of a crossover.**

* * *

Sam gave a frown as they stepped through the doorway of a small diner by the name of 'Granny's', a soft chime from a bell above signifying their entrance. The courtyard was rather quaint was a few sets of tables and chairs, rimmed with soft leaves of the small bushes, and inside the establishment it held a cozy, homely feel. As they stepped inside, all the chatter appeared to cease, and every eye turned to the brothers, a few jaws going slack at the sight of them. " 'Different' doesn't even qualify. " Dean grumbled beside him, and he gave a soft grunt of agreement, frowning deeply. Something was very, very strange here.

The two slowly walked over to the stools that sat in front of a clean white bench, and they slid into them uneasily. In the heavy silence you could heard a pin drop, and the tension could be cut with a knife. The tall male looked around him, offering the still-as-statue residents of Storybrooke a weak smile. What had they done - Offended them by walking into the diner? What was wrong with these people? Honestly, of all Sam had gone through, this was probably up high on the list of the weirdest stuff that had happened to him.

" Hey, look. " Dean poked him in the side, and turned in his seat to point at a tall dark-haired male who was sitting with a mighty stance in one of the booths, his arm curled around the shoulders of a pretty blonde with a red leather jacket, thick dark guyliner lined around his azure optics. " Look at the dude's left hand. " Sam's gaze slid down to the hand that rested on the bright red material of the booth - But there was no hand. Where his hand would have been lay a shining, curved hook. The Winchester gave a start of surprise at the sight of it, suddenly a little frightful of his safety.

" It's a hook. And look at his guyliner, and the earring - Where did he just come from, a beauty pageant? " Despite the low voice his brother was talking in, the silence of the diner made his words as clear as glass, and obviously the hooked male in question heard them quite easily. He seemed to tense up, ready to move, but the female beside him lay a hand on his thigh, and he appeared to rethink his initial reaction and relax, settling for shooting the two boys a pointed glare.

The action seemed to remind the rest of the people in the area that they should continue on with their lives, and a soft chatter began to ripple through the air. Sam could swear he heard some strange snatches of conversation, and he wasn't very at ease with the looks that they all kept sliding over to them. Dean nudged him again, breaking him out of his reverie and causing him to focus his gaze on his shorter brother. " Hey, remember what Cas said? These guys are all fairytale characters. So that guy must be... "

" Captain Hook. " Sam finished for him, heaving a heavy sigh. " Wow. This is... I mean, they're _fairytale_ characters. This is so _weird_. " He looked around him as he said it, Dean copying his movements, and both were surprised by a voice in front of them, from behind the bright white bench. " What can I get you boys? " They both turned to a pretty brunette, and he saw his brother's jaw fall from the corner of his eye. " Well, hel_lo_. " He rumbled, winking at the young girl. Sam just rolled his eyes, and answered her question. " I'll just get a coffee. " He replied, and Dean nodded with him. " Yeah, I'll get what he's having. "

" And I'll get another of my usual. " Came a female voice from beside them, once again shocking the brothers. " Can people stop creeping up on us?! " Dean muttered, shaking his head, and the blonde behind them smirked. " I'm afraid not. " She sighed, climbing onto a stall, and glancing behind her at the dark-haired male who was sitting uneasily on the edge of the booth, obviously ready to stand up quickly. Sam followed her gaze momentarily, feeling rather nervous all of a sudden, and swallowing thickly. Things were _not_ looking good.

Dean seemed to get that look in his eyes as he gazed at the jacket-wearing blonde - That flirtatious look. The taller brother cleared his throat, trying to send a signal to him, but he didn't seem to catch the hint. " Why hello there, missy. What may your name be? " He seemed to coo, and Sam watched the hooked man behind them's gaze hardening. He tried kicking his sibling's shins, but he didn't seem to respond.

" Emma Swan. " She replied, fluttering her lashes, but Sam sensed a fakeness behind the action, and a flicker of amusement darting around her optics. She was playing a game - A dangerous game, testing Dean, seeing how far he'd dare to go. " Mm, pretty name for a pretty girl. I'm Dean - Dean Winchester. This is my brother Sam, but don't bother with him. " The latter glared at his brother, continuing to nudge him as he spotted the man begin to stand up from the booth slowly. He cursed him for forgetting that the dark-haired male had his arm wrapped around this blonde and was obviously in some sort of relationship with her, but didn't want to cause a fuss. Things were dangerous enough.

" Oh, really? Well, Dean... " She leaned in rather close, almost as if she were about to kiss him, but she stopped a couple of inches away, her voice slow and soft. " I have a little tip for you. Maybe you should check if the girls you hit on are sheriffs before you begin your routine. " And with that, she shot a well-aimed hit from her elbow into his ribs, winding him, then kneed him in the groin, causing him to fall from his stool onto the ground, at the feet of the man with the hook, who had slowly began walking over with a knowing smirk on his lips, not interrupting anything.

Emma stepped over Sam's groaning brother, offering her hand to the taller man and smiling sweetly. " Hey, I'm Emma, the Sherrif. What are you doing in Storybrooke? " He noted the forced non-chalant tone in her voice, but before he could answer, his brother interrupted him with a high whine. They both turned to see the scruffed male had kicked Dean in the guts, and Emma shot him a look. " _Killian_. " She growled, and he shrugged innocently. " He was asking for it. "

Killian walked over to the two, curling his good hand around her waist and shooting Sam a look as if daring him to play any of the tricks his brother just did, whom was beginning to clamber from the fetal position and using a stool to get up. The hooked man's foot suddenly lashed out and knocked the seat back down onto Dean, inflicting more pain, but his whole upper body stayed calm and focused on Sam whom was in front of him. Emma sighed at the pirate but didn't offer Dean any assistance.

" Oh, um, Storybrooke, right. " Sam suddenly remembered the question after a moment of the blonde looking at him expectantly. " I - We - Well, we're... Um... " He stuttered, torn between answering the question and helping his brother. " Spit it out, _mate_. " Killian grumbled, lips parted in exasperation. " Um.. Well, we're doing a case. But, well, I heard that you guys were, uh, fairy tale characters? " Sam asked it as more of a question, ready to be ridiculed, but their features didn't seem to shift.

" Aye. " Killian rumbled, urging him to continue with his hook, and the tall Winchester swallowed thickly at the action before speaking once more. " Well, we're hunters. We hunt monsters and ghosts and, uh, supernatural beings, I guess. We heard about some weird temperature stuff going on around here, but it wasn't easy getting in here. " Emma raised an eyebrow. " Well, then, how did you get in here? " She asked slowly, and Sam hesitantly replied. " Uh, an angel. Our friend, Castiel - They got us in here. "

That seemed to answer her question, and she smiled at him and Dean who had slowly moved to his sibling's side unsteadily, eyeing Killian warily. " Well, then. Welcome to Storybrooke. "


End file.
